L x Abi
by Psychichexo
Summary: L travels to Japan to investigate on strange happenings. Meanwhile, Abi doesn't know what to do when she discovers the time being part of her has finally taken over. What will happen when these two cross paths?


**LxAbi**

**L's POV**

L woke up with a start. Something was wrong, he could feel it. The TV was still switched on. "11 year old Kumi Takajirou has been missing for 6 days and was last seen in the Kanto region of Japan. If anyone has any information of her whereabouts please inform the police" An image of a girl flashed on the screen. She seemed happy and deep down; L knew she was unlikely to see her parents again. Unlikely to see anyone. "In other news a human skeleton was found in the house of 36 year old Yuri Sekariou on Friday night. Police have confirmed the DNA at the scene was Sekariou and she is believed to be dead." L stared at the screen. "Another one?" he whispered to himself. "What is going on here?"

It had been going on for two weeks now. Human skeletons were being found with the blood of the victim surrounding it. The DNA always seemed to be a person who had been reported missing not long before. L feared the life of Kumi Takajirou. He feared she would be next. "Watari." L turned to the old man standing beside him. "I'm going to Japan to investigate these strange happenings."

L arrived in Japan two days later and begun searching the whereabouts of Kumi Takajirou. "Watari, this girl. I need to find out who was the last to see her and where." Watari looked concerned.

"L, it may be already too late for this girl. Maybe you should focus on trying to find out who is responsible."

"I can find them by following the movements of this girl." L took a bite out of his cake and sighed. "I wonder what is happening to them…" He mumbled with a mouthful of cake.

"What do you think is happening, L?"

"I don't know. I think…but would that be possible? But then, I didn't think the possibility of a notebook that can kill people."

**Abi's POV**

Abigail rubbed her eyes and glanced at her girlfriend who was laid in bed with her. "Morning…"

"Morning, Abi-chan." Memoir smiled and kissed her.

"Mem-chan, what happened last night?"

"You fell asleep." Memoir said bluntly.

"But I can taste human in my mouth." Abigail seemed sad and concerned.

"You must be imagining it. Unless you went out after I went to bed. Do you remember doing that?"

"No, but-"

"There you go then." Memoir interrupted. "You must be imagining it. After all, when was the last time you ate a human?" Abigail thought for a minute.

"I don't think I ever had." She looked up at Memoir. "How would I know what human tastes like?" A tear rolled down Abigail's face.

"Abi…don't cry." Abigail shoved her face into the pillow and screamed. "Abi! Calm down…" Memoir held Abigail close to her.

"I can feel it…I am truly becoming Time…"

"You are Time, what do you mean?" Memoir asked, confused.

"I mean, the time being inside of me just wants to keep eating. I can't stop it. Soon, I'll have no soul. I won't be Abi anymore. I'll be just…Time."

Memoir looked stunned. "You mean, like Alex? How he was kind and becoming Time destroyed him?"

"Yeah. It didn't happen all at once. It happened over time. For me, it's nearly complete." Abigail's eyes glowed white, signalling she was hungry.

"Abi-chan…you're hungry…"

"I'm fine." Abigail said, stubbornly. Abigail never liked eating people. She didn't like the feeling she was hurting someone so bad, and they might never come back, she might get rid of them completely. "Abi-chan! You need to eat!"

"No. I won't. I can't do that to someone."

"I can't let you starve."

"Yes you can."

**L's POV**

"L, what have you found out?" Watari questioned him.

"Well, I have tracked Takajirou down and she is being held in a holding cell. But, I haven't found the location yet."

"Do you know what it is called?"

"Yes. It's disguised as a sweetshop called Chewee."

Watari stopped. "L, I can take you there tonight." L looked up at Watari and questioned him.

"You know its location?" L looked stunned, and bit into a sweet kebab.

"Where do you think I get all your cakes and sweets from while we are in Japan?" The old man grinned.

"Watari? Why is it snowing?"

"L, didn't you know? It's Christmas Eve."

**Abi's POV**

"Mem-chan. It's Christmas Eve. Our first Christmas together and it's snowing outside!" Abigail looked in awe out of the window and tiny flakes of snow fell from the clouds and came to rest on the ground. "Abi…isn't it beautiful?"

"Let's go to bed, early start tomorrow."

They both fell asleep quite quickly, but hours later the time being inside of Abi woke up and crept towards Chewee, awaiting the taste of flesh in her mouth. Abi crept through the unlocked door of the shop and through to the back room and entered a code. Another door from behind her opened, and there stood, L.

"Who are you?" L question Abi.

"I am Time, and if you don't allow me to pass I will kill you."

The detective thought for a minute, and then passed his question. "How do you intend to kill me?"

"By eating you, of course. Just with like the rest of the humans on this planet. One by one, they will go missing and be eaten and eventually people will forget they ever existed."

"What about that girl?"

"That girl is dinner." Abi answered, the time being inside of her full taken over, but inside she was crying. "Help me, L. I am a monster."

"You want my help?"

"I am not this monster. At least, I don't want to be."

**L's POV**

L stared at this girl. He wanted to know, who was she and why did her character just suddenly change? Why did she need his help and was he really…falling in love with her?

Abi looked helpless and innocent and sighed and turned to then men behind her. "Let the girl go. I don't want to be Time; I can keep myself as I am. I can look after the time lines of the universe, but I will not eat everything, I will not destroy it."

L stared at her. "This is not what I expected to happen." The next thing he knew, he was kissing Abi softly and she was doing the same to him.

After hours of spending time together Abi stood up and walked out. "Abi-chan? Where are you going?"

"Home. I'm engaged, L. I can't be with you like this. I'm sorry. Go back to England. This'll stop, I'll see to it. You will have no reason to stay in Japan. "

"You're…? I understand. That's why you wouldn't…" He sighed.

"L, one more thing." She muttered something inaudible and a box appeared. "Take this." L opened the box and smiled. It was full of cakes.

**3 days later.**

"Kumi Takajirou has been found safe and is returning to her parents this afternoon after having no memory of where she has been and what happened to her. The police found her in the popular sweetshop, Chewee, buying some fudge."


End file.
